


С Новым Годом, крошка!

by nnartful



Series: Заноза [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: Как провести новогоднюю ночь двум хорошим парням, которым не везет с девушками?Авторский фанфик по ориджу "Заноза".Действие происходит после сиквела, который сейчас в процессе. Спойлеров нет. Я еще не знаю, войдет эта история в канон или останется фантазией автора :)





	

– Привет, крошка! – радостно крикнул Марк и бросился навстречу Оливеру.

Оливер остановился. Обернулся, ожидая увидеть за спиной эту самую крошку, но там лишь медленно закрылась автоматическая дверь, через которую он только что вышел на улицу. А Марк уже стоял рядом, сверкая широкой улыбкой.

– Это я, что ли, крошка? – поинтересовался Оливер.

– А ты тут кого-то еще видишь?

– Дурацкие у тебя шутки, – вздохнул Олли, поправил очки с толстыми стеклами и поднял повыше шарф, пряча бороду.

31 декабря, 10:00 вечера. Все нормальные люди давно разошлись по домам и готовятся сесть за праздничный стол. Хоть большинство сотрудников фирмы господина Зейделя с трудом можно было назвать нормальными, но даже они уже сбежали из офиса. И только Оливеру Зейделю, младшему сыну, надежде и опоре хозяина фирмы, было глубоко плевать на время года, время суток, государственные и религиозные праздники. Он сидел за работой до тех пор, пока не проголодался, и только тогда вспомнил, что пора отправляться домой. Залил все необходимые файлы на свой виртуальный диск, чтобы продолжить работу дома, поставил на сигнализацию офис и вышел из здания, размышляя о преимуществах лапши быстрого приготовления. Тут-то его и окликнул Марк.

– Да не обижайся ты! – воскликнул Марк и от души хлопнул Олли по спине. – Домой идешь?

– Угу.

Только сейчас Оливер заметил, что сегодня Марк выглядит иначе, чем в их прошлую встречу. Олли внимательно рассматривал своего приятеля, а тот терпеливо ждал вердикта.

– О, тапочки новые. Купил все-таки?

– Как видишь, – кивнул Марк, стукнув пятками новеньких высоких тяжеляков с латунными пряжками. – Сделал себе подарок к новому году.

Но ботинками дело не ограничивалось. Оливер заметил, что черные джинсы-стретч тоже новые и просто идеально сидят на худощавом Марике. Короткая кожаная куртка очень ему шла, но была явно не по сезону: вон нос и уши уже почти такого же цвета, как волосы. Точно, волосы! Асимметричная челка Марка раньше была цвета красного дерева с белыми прядями, а теперь стала ярко-розовой. На всякий случай Оливер пересчитал кольца в ушах Марка, но их количество осталось прежним: четыре в правом ухе, семь в левом. И лабрет под нижней губой. Обычно Олли почти не обращал внимания на внешность окружающих, но, если уж начинал присматриваться, то подмечал все до мелочей.

– Цвет тебе идет, – указал он на челку. Марк заулыбался еще радостнее. – Только объясни мне, что ты тут забыл?

Оливер припоминал, что новогоднюю ночь Марк собирался провести со своей девушкой. Ночь-то уже началась, но Марк почему-то торчал у входа в офисное здание, где работал Олли, и девушки, понятное дело, рядом не наблюдалось.

– Да вот, решил поинтересоваться, как ты собираешься отмечать праздник, – Марк потупился и ковырнул асфальт носком ботинка. – С семьей?

– У моей семьи свои праздники, – равнодушно ответил Олли. – Родители укатили на моря, а у Алекса какая-то тусовка в пригороде. Встреча выпускников или что-то в этом роде.

– Значит, ты один?

– Ага.

– Пойдем ко мне? У меня есть шампанское и пироженки.

– Пойдем, – Оливер согласился раньше, чем Марк успел договорить последнее слово. Пирожные он любил. Особенно, если не нужно было самому идти за ними в кондитерскую.

Всю дорогу до метро и всю поездку Марк не переставал болтать. Он рассказывал о том, как их на работе завалили отчетами перед самым праздником, о своей семье, которая живет слишком далеко, о том, что планирует набить еще одну татуировку, но пока не придумал рисунок. Оливер внимательно слушал и иногда задавал уточняющие вопросы. Ему было интересно все, что говорил Марк.

Они познакомились совершенно случайно около года назад. Такие, казалось бы, разные, они удивительно быстро нашли общий язык и поняли, что их взгляды на мир во многом схожи. Это уже потом выяснилось, что Марк по работе часто общается со старшим братом Оливера и заочно знает семью Химмелькиндов-Зейделей.

Когда они добрались до маленькой квартирки Марка в одной из многоэтажек-муравейников, кольцом окружающих исторический центр города, темы для монолога иссякли.

– Итак, что случилось? – спросил Оливер, вешая куртку на крючок.

Марк молча стащил свои огромные ботинки, небрежно бросил куртку на тумбочку для обуви и ушел на кухню. Оливер так же молча повесил его куртку рядом со своей, аккуратно поставил к стене оставленную посреди прихожей обувь и последовал за хозяином. Он больше ничего не спрашивал. Знал, что как только Марк соберется с мыслями, сам все расскажет.

Он стоял на кухне у открытого холодильника. Увидев Олли, спросил:

– Ты же не пьешь шампанское?

– Не пью.

– И я не пью. Куда мне его теперь девать?

– Понятия не имею.

Оливер уже догадался о случившемся, но ждал подробностей. Марк достал из холодильника две бело-розовые картонные коробки и передал их Олли.

– Тащи в комнату.

Комната была маленькой и довольно унылой. Марк, как и Оливер, обычно приходил домой только спать, поэтому об уюте совершенно не думал. Из окна открывался хороший вид на историческую часть города. Сейчас там все было расцвечено новогодними огнями. Оливер поставил коробки на широкий подоконник и открыл одну из них. Там оказались бисквитные пирожные с шоколадным и фруктовым кремом. Судя по запаху, совсем свежие. Логотип на коробке был знаком Оливеру. Рядом с домом Марка магазинов этой сети не было. Получается, он в канун нового года куда-то съездил, отстоял очередь в кондитерской, привез покупки домой, а потом…

– Меня бросили, – сказал Марк, зайдя в комнату. – Снова.

– На моей памяти это уже третий раз, – задумчиво проговорил Олли. – Причина?

– Работа, – Марк поставил на подоконник рядом с пирожными четыре стеклянные бутылки, две с пивом, две со своими жуткими химическими коктейлями. – Пивас тебе, химия мне.

– Ой, да ладно, как будто в одной работе дело, – поморщился Оливер. – Эта химия скоро тебе желудок проест.

Марк снова ушел на кухню. Зажужжала микроволновка. Оливер пошел за Марком.

– Неделю назад она спросила, где я работаю, – заговорил тот, снова роясь в холодильнике. – А я возьми да и ответь честно. Надо было сказать, что я медик. Без подробностей.

Он выставил на стол кетчуп, майонез и горчицу.

– Знаешь, патологоанатом – не самая страшная профессия, которую можно придумать. Не верю, что твоя девочка вот так сразу испугалась и убежала.

– Конечно, не сразу. Но она задумалась. А через пару дней спросила, как дела на работе. Я и рассказал.

– Через пару дней, это где-то пять дней назад? – насторожился Олли. – И что именно ты ей рассказал?

– То же, что и тебе.

– В тех же выражениях?

– Угу. Только без мата.

Оливер покачал головой. Для него в рассказе о куче расчлененных трупов в лесополосе за городом не было ничего шокирующего. Так уж был устроен Олли, его не могли выбить из колеи ни истории о кишках, развешанных по деревьям, как новогодние гирлянды, ни детальные описания того, как Марку пришлось, словно паззл, собирать трупы по кусочкам. Но Олли подозревал, что нормальная девушка вряд ли захочет слушать что-то подобное. А зная, как увлеченно и красочно Марк может говорить о своей работе…

– И с тех пор она стала как-то странно на меня посматривать, – вздохнул Марк. – Мы договорились встретиться сегодня после работы и пойти ко мне. Но она прислала сообщение.

Он вынул телефон из заднего кармана и показал Оливеру.

«Я тебе не подхожу, давай расстанемся. Прости», – прочитал Олли. Он не мог похвастаться богатым опытом расставаний, но был уверен, что бросать человека с помощью чата не очень порядочно.

Пискнула микроволновка. Марк достал из нее большую тарелку с хот-догами.

– Но она права, – улыбнулся Марк. Было видно, что он изо всех сил старается не впасть в уныние. – Девушка такой тонкой душевной организации мне не подходит.

Оливер вздохнул. Ирония заключалась в том, что Марик, от которого сбегали «девушки тонкой душевной организации», сам был невозможным романтиком. Да, профессия сделала его немного циничным, научила черному юмору и здоровому бытовому пофигизму. Но в отношениях он всегда раскрывал душу нараспашку, влюблялся сразу и по уши, готов был на руках носить свою возлюбленную и усыпать ее постель лепестками роз.

– Может, тебе поискать кого-то из своей среды? – предложил Олли, собрав со стола соусы и последовав за Марком в гостиную. – Ну, знаешь, общие интересы, схожесть взглядов. А то ты вечно выбираешь миленьких малышек. Все твои девочки одинаковые.

Марк водрузил тарелку на подоконник, который теперь больше напоминал обеденный стол.

– В моей среде крайне мало женщин. А те, что есть, настолько суровы, что у меня все сжимается в их присутствии, – он подошел к диванчику у стены. – Помоги-ка.

Вдвоем они передвинули диван почти вплотную к окну, чтобы сидя на нем можно было есть и любоваться видом. Марк выключил свет, но от уличных фонарей и праздничных гирлянд в комнате было достаточно светло. Усевшись рядышком, они открыли выпивку, взяли по хот-догу, чокнулись без тоста и некоторое время молча жевали, прихлебывая из своих бутылок. Марк смотрел в окно, а Олли смотрел на Марка и недоумевал, почему этому красивому, яркому, умному и общительному парню, который хочет быть любимым, так не везет в любви.

– Слушай, – заговорил Марк, – а девушки на твою бороду не жалуются?

– А что не так с моей бородой? – искренне удивился Оливер.

– Мне всегда говорили что-то вроде: «Никаких поцелуев, пока не побреешься!». По-моему, девчонки ненавидят щетину.

– Так то щетина, она царапается. А у меня настоящая борода, она мягкая, – Олли запустил пальцы в свою короткую, но густую бороду. – Хочешь потрогать?

Марк с готовностью протянул руки, предварительно вытерев их о футболку. Восторженно улыбаясь, он погладил щеки и подбородок своего приятеля. Каштаново-рыжая, как и волосы, борода действительно оказалась мягкой и приятной на ощупь. Она была на удивление аккуратной. Для Олли, который в отношении своего внешнего вида руководствовался принципом «главное – не вонять», это было странно. Марк решил, что подравнивать и подбривать бороду его заставляет старший брат.

– А она целоваться не мешает? – спросил Марк, все еще щупая подбородок Оливера.

Олли задумался.

– Когда я последний раз целовался, у меня не было бороды, – сказал он наконец. – Но не думаю, что…

– Еще не было? Сколько же лет ты нецелованным ходишь?! – всплеснул руками Марк.

– Вот не надо! Я тогда брился! – возмутился Оливер.

– Все равно! Мы знакомы год, и все это время ты носишь бороду. Значит, ты ни с кем не целовался год как минимум, – Марик схватил его за плечи. – Пора это исправить!

И прежде, чем Оливер успел что-то сказать, громко чмокнул его в губы.

– Не понял, – медленно проговорил Олли и снял очки.

– Ладно, извини, чувак, – Марк отвернулся, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска. – Это была неудачная шутка.

– Я правда не понял, – серьезно сказал Оливер и притянул его к себе, взяв за затылок. – Слишком быстро.

Теперь он сам поцеловал Марка. Мягко и нежно коснулся губами его губ и отстранился, наблюдая за реакцией. Оливер был близорук, поэтому сейчас рассматривал Марика, почти соприкасаясь с ним носами.

Марк опустил глаза и закусил нижнюю губу.

– Что, понравилось? – спросил он и улыбнулся.

– Вполне, – Оливер улыбнулся в ответ.

– Тогда… Может быть… – Марк снова поцеловал его. На этот раз не в шутку, а по-настоящему, страстно и уверенно.

Оливер нащупал штангу в языке Марка, пошевелил ее и кончиком языка обвел место прокола. Марк глухо застонал и обеими руками обхватил его голову. Оливер обнял его за талию и внезапно дернул к себе, опрокидываясь на спину.

– Ты что творишь? – прошипел Марк со смесью испуга и восхищения в голосе. – А если бы я тебя случайно укусил?

– Но не укусил же, – беззаботно парировал Олли.

Диван был слишком короток, голова Оливера лежала на подлокотнике, а ноги свешивались с края. Марку, который был отнюдь не маленьким, пришлось проявить определенную изобретательность, чтобы удобно устроиться сверху.

– Я должен был раньше догадаться, что у вас с братиком одинаковые наклонности, – усмехнулся он, расстегивая джинсы Оливера.

– Не сравнивай меня с этой потаскушкой.

Оливер сжал пальцы на бедрах Марка и наблюдал за его движениями. А Марк уже обе руки запустил ему в штаны, ерзал, как будто сидел на гвоздях, и кусал губы. Оливеру было приятно. В свои двадцать шесть лет он имел довольно скудный опыт интимных отношений и, честно говоря, не мог припомнить, чтобы секс с девушкой доставлял ему такое уж сильное удовольствие. По крайней мере, это было вовсе не так сногсшибательно, как обычно говорили. Сейчас же он блаженствовал. Причем, если нижняя часть тела изнывала от сладкого жара, то голова парила в облаках расслабленности и умиротворения.

Оливер вспомнил, что у Марка проколоты соски. Раньше ему не представлялось возможности их потрогать, но уж теперь-то сам бог велел. Олли по-хозяйски сунул руки под футболку Марка. Тот вздрогнул и посмотрел удивленно, но тут же снова заулыбался и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда Оливер коснулся штанг в его сосках.

Оливер как-то спрашивал, зачем Марку все это – пирсинг, татуировки, странный цвет волос. Ладно, с волосами все проще, при желании цвет и прическу всегда можно изменить. Но татуировки же не уберешь просто так, да и от пирсинга следы остаются. Марк задумался, как будто его никогда не спрашивали об этом. Сказал, что все началось еще в школе, как проявление подросткового бунта, а потом он просто не смог остановиться. И Олли был даже рад этому. Возможно, не будь Марк таким вызывающе-ярким, Оливер не обратил бы на него внимание при первой встрече.

Футболка Марка задралась, открыв татуировку на животе. Крупный узор, напоминающий рисунки индейцев майя, закручивался вокруг пупка и змеей шириной с ладонь спускался вниз, исчезая под брюками. «А ведь ему, наверное, неудобно», – подумал Оливер и расстегнул пуговицы, которые заменяли застежку-молнию на модных джинсах Марка.

– Сообразительный ты мой, – выдохнул Марк. – А я все ждал, когда же ты догадаешься.

– Надо было сказать, ты же знаешь.

Да, Марк знал, что Оливер порой не понимает очевидных вещей. И сам Оливер прекрасно это осознавал и совершенно не стеснялся своей наивности и несообразительности в некоторых вопросах. А окружающие полагали, что гению это простительно.

Оливер приспустил джинсы Марка вместе с трусами, чтобы полностью рассмотреть татуировку. Узор-змея тянулся по бритому лобку и, огибая член, уходил на бедро. Оливер уже знал, что там он вплетается в другую татуировку, которая полностью покрывает бедро, до самого колена. Марк планировал постепенно забить всю ногу, включая ступню.

– Олли, просто делай, как я, – попросил Марк, устав ждать.

Он ритмично двигал ладонью, сжав ее на члене Оливера, а второй рукой поглаживал мошонку. Олли облизнул губы и, как и было велено, повторил то же самое с Марком.

– О господи, – простонал тот и наклонился, упершись лбом в плечо Оливера.

– Эй, мне не видно, – проворчал Олли.

– Да пофиг.

Движения ладони Марка стали быстрее, Олли уже почти уверился в том, что так приятно ему еще никогда не было. Захотелось непременно отплатить тем же. И тут в голове очень кстати всплыло воспоминание об одном проколе на теле Марка, который Оливер никогда не видел, но знал, что он есть.

Продолжая старательно работать одной рукой, второй он огладил гладко выбритую промежность и проскользнул дальше. Между мошонкой и анусом нащупал маленькое металлическое колечко, сжал его двумя пальцами и осторожно потянул.

– Ах, господи… – прошептал Марк, задыхаясь. – Боже мой… Господи, господи боже… Боже…

Его сбивчивый шепот и содрогающийся член мгновенно заставили Оливера преодолеть один шаг, оставшийся до медленного, продолжительного оргазма. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, необычайно остро чувствуя каждую мышцу своего тела, подрагивая, и прерывисто дыша.

– Боже… Боже… – продолжал шептать Марк почти ему в ухо.

Марка трясло мелкой дрожью, он всхлипывал и терся лицом о шею и плечо Оливера, но вскоре успокоился и затих.

– Не знал, что ты верующий, – вдруг сказал Олли.

– Верующий? Я? – удивился Марк. – Крошка, я патологоанатом. Ты видел верующих патологоанатомов?

– Вообще-то, ты единственный патологоанатом, которого я видел.

– А с чего вдруг такой вывод?

– Ты так много раз повторил «господи» и «боже»… Я испугался, что ты и правда кого-нибудь вызовешь.

Марк засмеялся. Сел, стянул футболку, вытер ею свой живот и руки, потом руки Оливера, который все еще пребывал в расслабленности, и покачал головой.

– Снимай свитер. Придется его стирать.

Оливер подчинился и бросил свитер на пол. Марк не отказал себе в удовольствии тут же ощупать своими длинными острыми пальцами его поросшую рыжеватыми волосами грудь. А Олли нащупал на полу очки, водрузил их на нос и наконец-то смог как следует рассмотреть разрумянившееся лицо Марка, его блестящие глаза, покрытые татуировками плечи, которые вдруг стали непривычно покатыми и гладкими, набухшие соски с поблескивающими в них горизонтальными штангами, впалый живот, на который только что выплеснулась его, Оливера, сперма.

– Что ты так пристально смотришь? – спросил Марк.

– Думаю, с каких пор ты стал таким красивым.

– Оу. Приму как комплимент, – Марк смутился.

– У меня ноги затекли.

– Извини.

Марк встал, чтобы Оливер мог сесть и поставить ноги на пол, а потом уселся рядом. Некоторое время они молча смотрели в окно.

– И как это понимать? – нарушил молчание Оливер.

– Хороший вопрос.

Снова тишина. Но тут небо над городом озарилось вспышкой, рассыпавшейся на множество маленьких ярких искр. Раздался грохот, оконное стекло дрогнуло. В небе расцвела еще одна вспышка, потом еще одна и еще. Новогодний салют. Из окна комнаты Марка он был отлично виден.

– С новым годом? – приподнял бровь Марк.

– С новым годом, – улыбнулся Оливер, придвинулся ближе и взял его за руку.

Они смотрели на фейерверки. Марк думал о том, что, наверное, не так уж плохо попробовать встречаться с Олли, ведь он действительно милый, несмотря на бороду, высокий рост и волосатую грудь. А Оливер недоумевал, как его старший братец умудрился пройти мимо такого красивого, соблазнительного и во всех отношениях интересного Марка.

«Придумать, как держать Алекса подальше от Марика», – занес Олли в свой внутренний ежедневник и крепче сжал ладонь Марка, который в ответ положил голову ему на плечо.


End file.
